Darrell Lorenzo Navarro
Darrell Lorenzo Navarro, he is the son of Christopher Lorenzo Navarro, Jr and Unnamed mother, he is the older brother to Edgar Lorenzo Navarro who he looks after when his father is at work as he loves his younger brother very much as he is all was kind to him when Darrell is at home he all was goes and plays with his younger brother. He was imprinted on by Jana Nichole Hutchinson who is a member of Jacob's Pack, as Darrell had met Jacob once before, along with Bella Swan. Biography Early Life Darrell was born in 1988, Forks, Washington, as both of his parents loved him very much, when he was 7 his brother Edgar was born and then later on he and his parents got a divorce as he watched his father melt down in a bad way as he saw his brother crying as he new he did not want Edgar to get upset and so he went on to look after him as he said to him that he will be the best big brother that anyone will have, he as stuck by the words he said to Edgar. When he turned 11 he met his three best friends Laurie Frye, Garth Young Dickerson and Lino Aaron Pittman, he was a favorite student by the teachers at school as he would all was help them out and look after new students, that is when he later met the new girl Jana who was very shy and did not make any friends yet, as he found her the most beautiful girl he had ever met in his life. The two become more then friends as they started dating each other and later toke her to met his brother who to liked Jana as Jana has three younger brothers who are the same age as Edgar. One day Darrell notices that Jana has not been in school for a long time as he then asks his friends if they seen her and tell him that she has been seen hanging around with Sam and his friends, as Darrell had never met Sam before as he was then told of huge wolves in the woods one is Black, one is dark brown, the other dark grey/silver, the other is tan and white, the other is Russet Brown, the other is grey with a black nose, the other is a chocolate brown wolf, the other is a light brown grey wolf with yellow eyes, one is a grey wolf, one is a ashy-brown wolf with light brown, brown spots on his forehead and sides, one looks like a Mexican Wolf, the other a reddish-brown wolf, the last is a very reddish-grey wolf with light blue eyes. He then sees her again at school hanging around with Alex Swan and Alex's older twin brother Quinn as he is then told that they are all so hanging around with Sam, as the two are the younger siblings of Bella Swan as Laurie points to the Cullens as they all walk in as he sees Bella along with Edward and Alice. He is on the beach with his brother Edgar as he is then met by Jana who he turns to see and then looks into her eyes as he can see everything soon he watches Jana leave before he could ask what was wrong. Twilight He is at school along with his best friends as he is then along with mister Jere Mccoy who he is helping carry Jere's boxes from Jere's car as he is then later helping water the plants for him as he gets all straight As in his class as everyone loves him as he is never bulled by anyone at school, he later meets Jana who is the new girl as her family have moved her from Indian Hills, California to Forks, Washington Category:Humans Category:Males